neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1998
The year 1998 saw the climactic events in the struggle between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Events March *Early March: Delphini is born to Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. *Late March: The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurs after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are captured by Snatchers and Dobby comes to their rescue. Peter Pettigrew is killed in the skirmish and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook arrive at Shell Cottage, where Dobby dies. April *April: Remus Lupin arrives at Shell Cottage to report that his son to Nymphadora Tonks has just been born. May *1 May: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank with the help of Griphook and obtain Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. which happens the day before the Battle of Hogwarts *Lord Voldemort learns that the trio are hunting down his Horcruxes. In a rage, he murders all those who reported the theft of his cup. He arranges his army to attack Hogwarts. *2 May: The Battle of Hogwarts occurs: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley return to Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom calls Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to arms. **Ron Weasley opens the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione Granger destroys Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger locate Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it is destroyed in a skirmish with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle by Fiendfyre. Crabbe is incinerated and dies when failing to control the cursed fire. **Antonin Dolohov kills Remus Lupin. **Bellatrix Lestrange kills Nymphadora Lupin. **Lord Voldemort kills Severus Snape. **Lord Voldemort inadvertently destroys the Horcrux in Harry. **Neville Longbottom kills Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux. *Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort once and for all. *The Second Wizarding War ends. *Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.[https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/minerva-mcgonagall Pottermore - Writing by J.K Rowling - Professor McGonagall] *Kingsley Shacklebolt is named Acting Minister for Magic. Quidditch *The 423rd Quidditch World Cup takes place. Malawi wins the Cup after defeating Senegal in the second-ever all-African final. In response to the riots that took place on the night of the 1994 final, security at this World Cup was tighter than ever before, and the Senegalese team mascots, Yumboes, ended up being arrested outside the stadium. The Yumboes responded to the arrest by stealing every bit of food within a ten-mile radius in revenge and vanishing into the night. *Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch was destroyed by Lord Voldemort's followers during the Battle of Hogwarts. The stands were burned down and Giants used the goal hoops as weapons. Births *Early March: Delphi Riddle born to Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. *April: Teddy Lupin born to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. *30 November: Egmont Elvert HobdayDaily Prophet Newsletters *6 December: Griselda Jorkins to Albert Jorkins and Primrose Jorkins. Deaths *Before April: **Ted Tonks **Dirk Cresswell **Gornuk **Unidentified Muggle family *Easter: **Peter Pettigrew **Dobby **Gellert Grindelwald *1 May: **Bogrod **Unnamed goblin **Several Death Eaters *2 May: **Vincent Crabbe **Severus Snape **Fred Weasley **Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher **Remus Lupin **Nymphadora Lupin **Lavender Brown **Colin Creevey **Nagini **Bellatrix Lestrange **Lord Voldemort **Fifty-some others; unnamed **Unnamed Death Eaters *27 November **Demetrius Prod Behind the scenes *5 September: Helena Barlow, who played Rose Weasley, born. * is published (as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) in the United States.[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher%27s_Stone Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on Wikipedia] * is first published.[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Chamber_of_Secrets Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on Wikipedia] *Arthur Bowen, who played Albus Potter (and boy at chestnut stand in ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince''), was born. External links * See also * Dating conventions Notes and references fr:1998 ru:1998 год fi:1998 nl:1998 pl:1998 ja:1998年 Category:Years